tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Hunting Trip
Log Title: Hunting Trip Characters: Delusion, Stardrive Location: South Pole, Cybertron Date: November 24, 2019 TP: Dire Wraith TP Summary: Stardrive and Delusion clean up some stray invaders. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 14:20:23 on Sunday, 24 November 2019.' Stardrive hovers in the air, her disk-like fighter-mode spinning in place as the rainbom colored mist flows over her as she runs her scans a bit, Cyrilla's voice odding echoing as it comes over Stardrive's audios <> Delusion loops, her jet form not lending itself to standing still. << Both in need of pursuit. I'd say track the weaker- it's more likely to slip away if overlooked. Save the stronger for after. >> Stardrive spins a bit more as if scanning both routes again before it bobs a bit as if in a nod before it speeds off towards the Southern Pass, proving even though her fighter-mode is fairly large it is very fast. Southern Pass The Southern Pass leads through the Manganese Mountains, allowing non-flyers to bypass the dizzying heights in favor of ground travel. Delusion chases after, rolling upside-down as she follows to better watch the ground for tracks and traces. Stardrive zips from one spot to another, the lights along the edges of her disk flickering from moment to moment before she pauses and rotates again as she lifts up, Cy's voice carrying as the mountain range ecohes it <> Delusion dips wings in acknowledgement, righting herself momentarily. << Would it sense you? Would it fear you? >> Stardrive transforms, landing with a somewhat light thud on the ground, a pair of heavy pistols appearing in her hands as she continues to look p into the mountains themselves, Cy's head appearing from behind her neck to look up at Delusion, "If it is strong enough it may sense us.. as for fear us? If it has any sense at all it should since it would of felt what we did to their leader." A hand raises up and points towards a cave not too far up on the mountain side, Stardrive giving another of her illegable lines before Cy translates, "There.. and yes, it knows we are coming." Delusion transforms as well, sliding down through the air to hover near the cave entrance. She slips free her whip and smirks at Stardrive. "Ready?" Stardrive semi-hops floats up the side of the mountain before she stops near it.. a flick of a finger on each pistol turning the glow at their tips from a base blue color to a brighter white, Cy's words light, "Do you wish to try to capture this one? I doudt it had much information." Delusion shakes her head. "No need. These are all just vermin." Stardrive nods then holsters her pistol for a second before her hands flicks forwrd and something flies into the cave... followed by a /bright/ flash and a roar of surprise. She looks towards Delusion before waving a hand, Cy's words matching her motion "Let us deal with this bug" To which she darts forward, the action quickly followed by another roar, though this one is one of pain. Delusion rolls inside, lighting up her whip and flicking it to harry the creature within. Stardrive is in the far back of what ends up being a rather large cave with the Dire Wraith that had been your target is backed agiast a wall with what looks like a few wounds across it's body, clawed hands clenching a large hammer in it's hands and growling, "Your kind fell to us once.. we will kill all of you again!" A bit of panic creeps into it's words as well as beady eyes as Delusion's entrance draws part of its attention. Delusion narrows her optics and purrs, "You won't." She snaps the whip to draw the wraith's attention while she leaps forward to kick its head in, uninclined to play around. The Dire Wraith staggers back as the kick lands as the whip does just as intended, another growl escaping as it slams back into the wall. Stardrive drifts to the side a bit and throws her pistols away, both fading away as soon as she releases them, and charges in at it from the opposite side from the Dominicon and lands a blow agianst the creature's head to stun it for a moment then causing it to drop to it's knee, Cyrilla's voice almost teasing, "It seems my senses were off, this one is rather we..." But she gets cut off as it surges back to it's feet and slams a clawed hand into Stardrive's chest, forcing her back a few steps and tearing 'something' from the Femme. Delusion moves immediately to back up Stardrive, striking out with hands and knees against the wraith's arm. Either it's going to move, or that arm is going to snap. Stardrive staggers a few more steps backwards herself, mist seeiming to leak from the rent on her chest for a few seconds before the mist flows back and the rent seems to fix itself as she shakes her head and growls out something, Cy's little head alost smirking even in this situation, "Yes.. you got arrogant." She starts to step back into the fight but pauses as the Dire Wraith suffers from Delusion's blows... but she only pauses a moment as she mutters softy and the mist flows around her hand, forming the same misty claw from before just as she strikes at the Dire Wraith's side.. the misty claw seeming to sink into it and causing it to squeal in pure pain. Delusion kicks the creature further back and sets a foot on it to pin it. "Going to drain this one, too?" Stardrive keeps moving as the Dire Wraith is forced to the ground, more of her arm sinking into it's side before she pulls it back and as happened before she pulls what seems like a more sickly mist from it.. the small cloud quickly being drawn into the claw as the creature's body collapses in on itself, Cy's voice carrying in the cave softly, "Our chances to.. feed will be rare, at least in the way /I/ need for us to use our strengths." Stardrive shifts a bit before she drops to one knee, groaning just a bit as she shakes her head and mutters to the misty creature currently poking from her shoulder, Cy's voice sounding exasberated, "Yes yes.. evil only. Picky bi.." Her voice trails off as she coughs, "Picky eater." Delusion nods. "Then you should make the most of this opportunity." She takes a step back, giving Stardrive some space. "Whenever you are ready." Stardrive stays kneeling for a few moments before she stands up and shakes off the last bit of sluggishness, Cy translating as soon as Stardrive speaks, "She is ready. The wound was unexpected and took some adjusting to fix." Delusion nods again and walks out of the cave, waving for Stardrive to proceed. "Let's find the next one." Stardrive jumps into the air, the familiar blur of a Transformer soon showing her in her fighter-mode again. She hovers in place for a few moments, rotating slowly to oriente herself before she darts off suddenly and heads back the direction the pair had come from originally. South Pole - Cybertron The South Pole of Cybertron isn't much colder than the rest of the planet, although it is dark, lacking even the occasional light or spark of energy. From here all roads lead north. Delusion speeds after Stardrive, scanning the ground for signs of their new target. Stardrive slows down as they approach the swamps, Cy' voice echoing in the swamp, <> Delusion hums at the thought. << Let's set a trap then, shall we? One of us can roust them out and send or lead them to the other. >> Stardrive floats quietly for a few long minutes, rotating in place before she speaks, Cy translating flawlessly, <> She flips again, landing in a splash as she reverts to her armored form. The fighter jet nose folds down and wings flip up, revealing Delusion's robot form. Delusion transforms to hover in the air, nodding back. She looks around. "The terrain here is sparse.. but they're grounders, aren't they?" She zeroes in on irregularities in the ground and finds a position nearby. A wave of her hand, and the rough ridges that might trip a foot seem to smooth out, becoming easy ground to travel over. She arches an optic ridge at Stardrive to see if the other femme has caught her intention. Stardrive rises up just a bit, hovering just enough off the ground that her dangling feet do not quite touch. She herself doesnt answer but Cy does, "Most likely they are grounded.. very few have shown ability to fly outside of using a host." Delusion nods again. "I can't actually reshape the ground without a lot more effort.. but I can hide what is here, make them stumble." She lowers close to the ground, and then her form is hidden beneath a rock formation that materializes from nowhere. Stardrive turns a bit and a soft chuckle escapes her as she watches the Dominicon's actions before giving a final nod and floating up a bit higher, suddenly yelling out.. her voice carrying quite clearly and far and while they still dont translate over directly it is /very/ clear by her tones and actions she is insulting them. A few short moments later a roar and answering call is heard before something can clearly be heard charging the general direction of the two Transformers. Delusion readies herself, whip tucked away. With two targets, it's time to be brutal. Stardrive simply keeps up the insults, though Delusion can hear Cy sputter over Stardrive's speaks, <> The crashing sounds get louder and louder.. before Stardrive is suddenly driven down nito the much, splashes of mud and whatever else is mixed in going everywhere as a rather large Dire Wraith leaps up from the much and drags her down suddenly just as the crashing noises finally arrives with another outraged roar. Delusion narrows her optics and waits a moment longer, to see what the second one will do before she acts. She is ready to pounce, but not prematurely. Stardrive surfaces again, grappling with the somewhat large Dire Wraith... slowly forcing it off to one side nearer to where Delusion is as the second one keeps charging in, covering the distance rather quickly before passing by the Dominicon as it is overly focused on the 'traitor'. Delusion leaps once the second passes, striking the creature's back with her boot and snaking an arm out to flip it back. Stardrive is being slowly driven back, her feet literally being slide across the much by her larger force. The second one stumbles as it gets hit easily from behind by the ambush and starts to fall forwrd but Delusion follows up and easily flips it onto it's back as it lets out a growl. Delusion strikes at the Wraith's face with her fists, a quick combo. She follows that up with a laser scalpel, aiming for the neck. Stardrive fnally digs her heels in as she literally wrestles with the DW, still calling out insult after insult. The second Dire Wraith isn't easily disabled as it spins in place, blocking the blow with the scaplet even though it does cut into the forearm and draws out blow, it's other arm swinging out in a swiping attack with it's second claw as it tries to drive back the Dominicon. Delusion ducks the swipe, a small part of her attention on the other fight but most of it on her own opponent. She slams her elbow forward and upward. Stardrive shifts her stance suddenly, turning to the side and letting the Dire Wraith move forward... and uses her hip to toss him a fair distance away before she spins suddenly, a pistol appearing in her hand and bolt of pure plasma slams into the other DW's back.. causing it to stumbled forward before being rocked backwards hard as Del's elbow slams into it's chin hard, a clear /crack/ heard as it lands. Delusion kicks away the Wraith, pulling her whip free. All advantage of surprise is gone, so now it's time to play smart. She flicks the heads of the scourge at Stardrive's opponent, to distract the creature. Stardrive turns sideways, large pistols in both hands now as she points in both directions, plasmas shots flickign both ways and lands a number of shots on tehir legs, staggerin botht as Delusion's whip strikes through either luck or skill across Stardrive's first opponent as it gets up, causing it to reach up and grab at it's face. Delusion electrifies the whip and swings the shocking length at the wraith's arm and back. Stardrive spins in place, both weapns goig back into holsters as she charges at the one Delusion had first ambushed, leaving the second for her to deal with as she turns her charge into a block and slams her shoulder into it's back to bring it slamming down onto the ground with her on top. The first one almost dances in place as the whip strikes along it's arm, sending waves of electricty through it and causing it to stagger then fall to one knee with a growl. Delusion strikes several more times with the whip, keeping the charge going as she does, then follows up with a kick towards the head. Stardrive is occuped on the ground as she manages to get a tight grip on the fallen DW, keeping it pinned as the second one responds to the flurry of attacks on it. It takes the hits, most seeming to do a high level of damage on it before it surges forward through the attacks and strikes hard at the Dominicon's legs. Delusion is quick, but not quite that quick. The attack tips her towards the ground, but she rolls with it and comes up swinging once again, a swift left hook. Stardrive gives a deep growl then jerks up but does not get the same result as she was expecting.. as instead of breaking it's arms she rips them off. The second Dire Wraith pauses at the loud scream from the other DW, at least till Delusion's left hook rocks it hard and drops it in place. Delusion takes out binders and sets to restrain the creature with them. She would have moved to finish it off, but Stardrive needs food. Stardrive steps back a few steps after standing up, holding a pair of the Wraith's arms in her hands before she finally throws them to the side as the DW rolls and keeps screaming before it is cut short quickly as a misty claw strikes it in the back and she begins to drain is. Cy peeks out over her shoulder towards Delusion, "Are you hurt? Did it cut you?" Delusion takes a look at her legs to check, then shakes her head. "Dents, but no cuts," she says, straightening up. "And you two?" Stardrive doesnt respond at first as the Dire Wraith goes through the same process as before and just crumbles away after a few moments and Stardrive looks healthier then she ahd, and more vibrant as she stands up and looks back as Cy replies, "Nothing dangerous.. or that we cannot heal quick enough." She turns and walks over towards the other one, slogging through the mud to look down at the bound Scout. Delusion slicks some of the mud off her legs with her fingers, pausing to rub her fingers together and consider the texture of it. "Sense any more?" Stardrive stops and looks around, her optics close as she tries to follow the scents she feels nearby.. Cy finally conveying the results, "No living one beyond the captured one.. their scents are rather strong here and we cannot sense any others beyond these two though." Delusion nods. "A good day's work, then." She balls up some of the mud and stashes it in subspace. Stardrive tilts her head as Cy relays a question, "Saving the mud?" Stardrive walks over and leans down, lifting up the captured one and looks to Delusion before muttering a question, "We will take this with us.. offer it to the village as a sactrifice for the attack they suffered if you do not need it?" Delusion arches an optic ridge. "A sacrifice for the village? That should be interesting." She smirks. "The mud is for a... personal project. It's both slick and slightly sticky." Stardrive pauses... then simply shakes her head as she starts trugging towards the village, Cy's voice a bit.. muter, "Not sure I want to know now. Do you wish to come with us or reutrn to your home?" Delusion strolls alongside. "I'll accompany you back to the village, at least. But after that, I'll be off to my home." She looks at the mud spatters on her paint. "To clean up, if nothing else." Stardrive chuckles a bit and dips her head towards where Cy's head peeks from her shoulder plate and the mist creature fades back into her and all of Stardrive seems to vibrate a bit. When the vibrating stops Stardrive is pretty much clean except for the bits along her feet as she walks, Cy smirks just a bit, "One advantage to how we change... messes go away." Delusion arches both ridges. "Yes, I imagine that's quite useful." She hmms. "I would miss the cleaning up, though." Stardrive snorts a bit as Cy laughs some as well, "Yes it is usefl.. but it won't keep a shine sadly. The armor usually returns to the state it was in when we became one." Delusion ohs? "And you weren't polished at the time, then?" Stardrive lifts a hand and waves it a bit as she responds with her odd speech, Cy's coming eventually as Stardrive keeps walking, "My base form was.. rather scruffed up. The main armor wasnt highly polished but had a base scrubbing to it before it was attached to me." Delusion mmms. "Had a rough time of it, I would guess? Or perhaps the previous owner did." Stardrive sighs a bit and continues with her meaningless words before Cy speaks almost quietly, "We were the first of our kind to join the Order. It was handmade as the rest.. just.. not as much effort was put into it so it was not fully polished." Delusion considers that, and nods. "And joining together... 'set' the form? Can't replace the part without it changing back?" Stardrive keeps walking, banging the captured Wraith against anything and everything they pass as Cy carries the conversation, "Roughly. We have to expend /my/ energy to do it.. it is not alot but when we are not sure when we can gain more we have to be careful with where we use it. So it usually cheaper for us to get repairs normally." Delusion ahs. "Still, to be able to have any healing at all... that's very useful." Stardrive sighs a bit, muttering a few last words before she falls silent and keeps trugging as Cy, "It is.. draining. It does not matter if its a minor injury or a great energy, it is heavy cost." Log session ending at 23:55:00 on Monday, 2 December 2019.